Seven Days of Lonley
by arieus21
Summary: AU Takes place after the season 3 finale. Lucas and Peyton are dating and things seem to be perfect. But can a phone call make all the difference? Leyton
1. Chapter 1

Peyton sat on her bed sketching out yet another drawing. The difference in this one, however, was that it was missing the usual angst. Instead, it was of her and Lucas laying in each others arms with the words "Now we can have it." across the top. It had been one month since she told Brooke that she still had feelings for Lucas. It had been one month of dealing with the wrath of her best friend. It had also been one month that she had confessed her feelings to Lucas, only to find out he felt the same way. So much can happen in one month.

Lost in the sounds of Jack's Mannequin and in the world of her art, she didn't hear the footsteps approach her bedroom. Lucas leaned against the doorway and watched in silence as the girl he loved continued her drawing. He would never get over how everytime he saw her his breath caught in his throat. He loved her from the first time they spoke when he fixed her car that day. And now, she was really his. It was a thought he still couldn't get his head around.

He finally decided to let his presence be know with a simple clearing of the throat. Startled out of her thoughts, Peyton jumped and spun around to face the door. Her look of panic quickly turned to one of joy when she saw the blonde at her door.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh just long enough to admire the girl I love enjoying happiness." Lucas said as he stepped in the room.

Putting her sketch pad down, Peyton stood from her bed to get closer to Lucas.

"Well, in that case, I could consider you a stalker. Ya know, you shouldn't sneak up on a poor helpless girl when she's in her room." she said as she pulled him closer to her.

"Stalker, huh? Well, if that's what you think I guess I shouldn't be telling you all the thoughts running through my head right now. Someone could say they would sound too much for a poor helpless girl." he said as his lips moved to hers.

Closing the gap, Peyton slowly begain to kiss Lucas. The kiss started out slow and gentle, but quickly grew to one of passion as the two blondes couldn't seem to get enough of the other.

"Well, I'm not all that helpless. And I would love to hear those thoughts. Who knows, we might even be able to act some of them out." Peyton's whispered with a husky voice.

Taking Lucas by the hand, she lead him to her bed where she pulled him down with her to resume the heavy make out session. Lucas stated to slowly kiss her lips before his mouth traveled to her jaw and then her neck. Hearing her gasp in pleasure only made him smirk against the silky, smooth curve of her neck. He started moving lower, kissing her collarbone, before gently tugging at the hem of her shirt. Caught in the pleasure, Peyton quickly grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it over her head to reveal a black bra. Discarding the shirt on the floor, she then tugged at Lucas's shirt to tell him she wanted the same thing.

Lucas was more than happy to oblige as he sat up long enough to remove his shirt as well. Tossing it in the same spot as Peyton's, he quickly leaned back down to continue his assault on Peyton's neck. Nibbling and kissing his way lower, he had just reached the smoothness of her stomach when he felt the familiar vibration in his pocket. Groaning outloud, his eyes met Peyton's as if asking her what he should do.

"Go ahead and answer it. But be quick. I want to finish this mister." she said with a smirk.

Sitting up, Lucas fished his phone from his pocket. The caller id flashed "Brooke".

"It's Brooke." he said, looking to Peyton.

Sighing, Peyton nodded. She knew that Brooke was still pissed at her. But having her talk to Lucas was better than not knowing if she was ok. No matter what the brunette thought of her, Peyton would always consider Brooke to be her best friend.

Bracing himself for the call, Lucas flipped open his phone.

"Hello." he said.

"Lucas?" Brooke's voice asked.

"Yeah, Brooke. It's me. Are you ok?' He asked. He could tell by her voice that something was up.

"Um...ya know what? This was a bad idea. Sorry to bother you." she said quietly.

"No, Brooke, wait. You know I'm here for you if something is wrong. So talk to me."

At those words Peyton began to search for her shirt. She knew that from the sounds of it neither of them would feel up to continueing the previous activities. She smiled at Lucas as she slipped her shirt over her head. He gave her an apologitic look and she just nodded to let him know it was ok. She knew he was in love with her and she also knew that Lucas Scott was always going to be the caring person he was now. It's one of the things that made her fall more in love with him each day.

Pointing to the door, she silently let him know she would be downstairs. Nodding, he resumed his converstation with Brooke.

"It's nothing. I just needed someone to talk to and your number is the first one I called. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't think I can talk to anyone else about this. Do you mind if we met up? Just as friends ok?" Brooke talked as if she was broken.

"Of course. Let me just go tell Pey..."He stopped in mid sentence. He wasn't sure if telling Brooke that he was with Peyton was the best thing to do.

"It's ok Luke. I know you're with Peyton. Just let her know so she doesn't worry. I'll meet you at the River Court in say 30 mins?" she asked.

"Sounds great. I'll be there." Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

Sighing, Lucas wasn't sure what to think of the phone call. Somewhere deep down he knew that this night was only going to get more interesting. Question was, how much was it going to change things?


	2. Chapter 2

Grabbing his shirt from the floor, Lucas slipped it over his head before heading downstairs where Peyton was in the kitchen. She was sitting at the small kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate in front of her.

Looking up from her mug, she saw Lucas comming into the kitchen.

"Well, what did she say?" Peyton asked with concern.

"She said she wants to talk to me tonight. But just as friends. She sounds like something is really wrong, so I think I'm going to go and find out what's up if that's ok with you."He said.

"Of course. I love you for caring about her and wanting to make sure she's ok. She's always going to be my Brooke even if she doesn't want to be. And I also know that at the end of the night you will be coming back to me. We have some unfinished buisness." she said with a smile.

"Ok. But only if you're sure you're ok with this. Yes, I care about what's going on with Brooke, but I'm in love with you."

Peyton smiled. She never got tired of hearing that. Lucas was in love with her. That thought alone filled her with so much happiness that she'd never felt before.

"Go. I'm fine with it. Besides, I'd much rather her talk to someone who cares than turning to someone who doesn't. I'll be waiting when you get done." Peyton said.

"Ok. But I shouldn't be gone long. I really want to be with you tonight. And not for that, but just to be in your arms." Lucas said as he leaned down to grace her lips with a kiss.

"Be careful. And I love you." she said before he walked out the door.

Peyton was left with her thoughts. She really was ok with him going to talk to Brooke tonight. Who knew? Maybe this could be the start of her and Brooke getting back on track.

Meanwhile, Brooke sat on the bleachers at the River Court. She had never felt so lonely in her life. When she pressed the call button tonight, she wasn't even sure if calling him would be the best thing. But when he told her it was fine, she knew that he would be the one person who would be able to hear her out. Normally, she would have turned to Peyton, but it was still too painful to talk to her.

Brooke looked up as a figure emerged from the dark. Once under the lights, she saw it was Lucas and she let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She'd never been this broken and afraid before. Hopefully, Lucas could help her shed some light on the the destruction that was her life.

AN: I know that this was a very short chapter, but trust me. The next chapter will shed light on what's going on with Brooke. As aways, thanks for reading. Your reviews are what keeps me going.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas stepped onto the court to find Brooke waiting for him on the bleachers. With his hands in his pockets, he slowly made his way to her, taking the spot beside her.

"What's going on Brooke? You know I'm here for you." Lucas said softly.

Brooke took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her. It wasn't that night air making her feel cold. It was something much more. Taking a deep breath, Brooke began to spill out the events of the past month.

"For the past month, I've been in a really dark place. I know that everyone seems to think I have it all together, but I don't. So, I started trying to find comfort wherever I could find it. You know, bars, clubs, the usual places I go. Then I met this one guy. He seemed to have it all. He was sweet, caring, and he even made me laugh. That in itself was a hard feat." she pauses with a slight smile before resuming her tale.

"Then I started getting sick. I mean, alot. And not the normal kind of sickness where you know it will go away. I couldn't get up in the mornings. I couldn't eat anything. And I just couldn't seem to shake it. So I went to the doctor. Of course the first test he ran was a pregnancy test." she stopped as she saw the panic in Lucas's eyes.

"Don't worry," she rushed out, "I'm not pregnant. Hell, that would be a comfort right now."

Lucas was now more worried than ever. What could be worse than being pregnant? He just sat there and listened with worry in his eyes.

"Lucas, he tested me for cancer. At first I thought it was so absurd. How could I have cancer? How could he even think it? So, I brushed it off as him being overly cautious. That was until I got the phone call. He said I tested positive for breast cancer. And what's worse is that he thinks I might not have that great of a chance of surviving the chemo." Brooke finished her last statement as the tears started flowing freely.

"Oh my god, Brooke." Lucas whispered as he took her sobbing body in his arms. He didn't know what else he could do but just comfort her as her shoulders shook with the sobs.

"Well, what happened to that guy? Is he going to be there for you through this?" He asked.

"Turns out as wonderful as he is, he didn't want a girlfriend with a death sentence. He told me he couldn't see me anymore and that he didn't want me to see him. So I was left with no one. That's why I called you. I wanted to call Peyton, but I didn't have the strength to swallow my pride. You're the only one that knows that I can turn to. I don't want Peyton to find out. At least not now. Maybe I can tell her someday on my own. If I have time that is." She broke down into another sobbing fit.

Lucas sat there and tried to wrap his mind around it. This was too much. I mean, she was Brooke Davis. Captain of the cheer squad, student body president, and a fighter to the core. He didn't know what words he could say to comfort her. There really wasn't much he could say except one thing.

"I'm here for you Brooke. I'll be here every step of the way. You can count on it."

The two teens just sat there like that for a while. One needing to be held, while the other vowed that he would not let her do this alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas got back to Peyton's house around midnight. He didn't even know how long he had held Brooke while the tears ran down her face. How he was going to keep this from Peyton or anyone else was beyond him. All he knew was that he would do everything he could to help Brooke through this storm. Walking quietly up the stairs, Lucas thought of Peyton. He hoped she wasn't too pissed that he was coming in so late. And what's worse is that he couldn't even tell her the truth about why he was with Brooke so long.

Turning to lean on the door frame of Peyton's room, his breath caught in his throat. She was asleep with her back to him. The light from the street lamp outside her window highlighted her blond curls into golden locks. It appeared almost like a halo over her angelic slumber. Lucas couldn't help but watch as her breath made her chest rise and fall with the deep sleep. It was little moments like this that he seemed to fall more in love with her by the second.

Easing himself softly on the bed, so not to wake her, Lucas quickly removed his shoes and climbed under the covers. He didn't to disturb her, but he couldn't go another second without touching her soft skin. He slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her, buring his face in her neck. Lucas deeply enhaled the fresh scent that was all Peyton.

Peyton felt the air on her neck and the arms around her waist. Her eyes began to softly flutter open as she realized Lucas was beside her. She was glad he was home and snuggled into the feeling of his arms holding her against him. Then she saw the clock. It flashed 12:05 am. She frowned as she wondered what could have kept him with Brooke that long. She pushed the uncertain thoughts from her mind and rolled to face him.

Seeing her awake, Lucas smiled softly. He leaned in to capture her lips in a soft and tender kiss. He loved the taste of her lips. Pulling back, he held a smile on his lips.

"Hey you." he said softly.

"Hey yourself. What kept you so long?" she tried to keep the tone soft even though her thoughts plaqued her.

"Brooke just has a lot going on and needed someone to lean on. She came to me and I couldn't turn her away. She's in a really bad place right now and I'm just worried about her is all." Lucas said. There. It wasn't a lie, but he still felt the knot grow in his stomache as he wanted to tell her the rest.

"Is everything ok? I mean, why didn't she call me? I know she's still upset, but she's still my best friend." Peyton couldn't help but frown at that thought.

"Well, she's just still trying to take it all in. Trust me. I think she might come around soon. Besides, enough about her. I just want to lay her with the girl I love and be happy right now. I just need to hold you for a little while." Lucas told her.

Peyton didn't know what was going on. She didn't want to pry, but as she fell into the embrace with Lucas she couldn't help but think that he was hiding something from her. Question was, did she want to know the answer and how much would it hurt this time? Peyton closed her eyes and let the feeling of Lucas come over her.

"I love you Lucas Scott." was the last whisper before sleep come over her again.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had a lot going on with my daughter and with work .I'm working on having at least two more updates in the next few days. As always, read and review. It's what keeps me loving what I do.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight poured through the window hitting Lucas in the face. He stirred a bit before opening his eyes. He automatically reached for the other side of the bed to find Peyton, but instead his hand hit the sheets. Sitting up he looked around the room and found her no where in sight. Stretching the sleep from his body, he eased himself to the edge of the bed and stood up. He decided to make his way downstairs to see if Peyton was there.

As he crept down the stairs, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. Thinking that he wanted to surprise Peyton, he tiptoed to the doorway before jumping out.

"Good morning beautiful!", he yelled out.

But it wasn't Peyton. Larry turned to face Lucas with a smile on his face.

"Well, good morning to you too Rakeboy! Can't say I've ever been called beautiful before, but I kinda like it." he said with a chuckle.

Lucas recovered from his own surprise to find himself chuckling along with Larry.

"Hey Mr. Sawyer. Glad to have you back. You didn't happen to see where Peyton went to, did you?"

"Lucas, how many times to I have to tell you? Call me Larry. And actually, Peyton went to the store to grab a few things for breakfast. Hope your hungry. I made a feast." Larry told Lucas.

Looking at the table, Lucas saw that it was indeed a feast. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, biscuits, eggs, hash browns, gravy for the biscuits, and even a small bowl of fruit covered the table. Lucas felt his stomach rumble and knew that this was just what he needed this morning. He heard the front door open and heard Peyton come through.

"Dad! I got the stuff you wanted!" She yelled before coming through the doorway. When she saw Lucas standing there, her face broke into a grin. He always seemed to have that effect on her. No matter what was going on, just looking at him and knowing how much she loved him made her smile. It was a nice change from her previous life.

"Here, let me get those for you." Lucas said as he rushed to her side to take the bags from her arms.

Larry watched the interaction between the two teens and grinned. He was overjoyed that his daughter had found someone who brought her so much happiness. He often felt guilty about the life that Peyton had been dealt and always wondered if she would ever find something to shine a light in it. Lucas was that something. He didn't mind Lucas staying over so much anymore because he knew the boy would give his life to protect the girl he loved. It actually made him feel a sense of relief to have someone take care of his daughter.

"So, you kids ready to eat. Feel free to eat as much as you like. I don't want all this to go to waste." Larry told them.

Peyton got out three glasses and plates and put them on the table. Each person grabbed a plate and began to pile on helpings of each thing. Most girls wouldn't eat a lot around their boyfriends. But Peyton was not shy at all when it came to eating. She crammed as much food as she could on her plate and even had some on top of the other. Lucas watched her with awe. How she could eat so much and never gain a pound was beyond him. But it was one of the many things he loved her for.

The three sat there in silence with the sounds of eating filling the room. For the first time in a long time, this morning was absolutely perfect. Having her dad and Lucas in the same room and enjoying the morning was rare. Peyton just sat and enjoyed the bliss of the moment.

_A/N: I know that this was a little bit of fluff, but I want Lucas and Peyton to have that happiness. I'm hoping to have another update soon. That one should have some more of the drama that OTH is famous for. As always, read and review!_


End file.
